If I disappeared
by Singam1234
Summary: Natsu promised Lissanna he would always find her. Well, she died and has come back from the dead. She want's revenge on fairy tail for forgetting about her, and on Lucy for being the cause. Will the fairy tail members be able to survive their worst nightmare. PLZ review and read some of my other stories. I am taking story requests or couple request.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! New story. I've actually had this idea for like a week now, and it won't leave me alone. So I decided to post it. Plz Review and read my story Lucy's Betrayel. It's still In progress, but I would love to hear what you think about it. P.S. I know I spelled betrayal wrong, I did that on purpose so its easier for me. Welp...heres the first chapter of the new story**

It was raining, and the air was frigid. Nobody was outside. We focus on the grave of Lissanna Strauss in the Magnolia cemetery. A hand shot out of the dirt. It gripped the dirt and struggled to pull the rest of itself up. Another hand shot out, and then a head. Faded blue eyes blinked, looking at the sight. Her mouth opened largely. gulping water and air at the same time. The body popped out and then the feet. She was free of the grave.  
Her silver hair was covered in mud, and blood. Her dress was torn and ripped, barely covering her. She reached out her arms and relished in the feeling of the soft, rain droplets splattering against her. She laughed. "Free. I'm finally free!" she yelled at the sky. She recalled some things. Her brother had been the one to kill her. He had lost control. She was angry about that. Her sister Mira, hadn't even tried to keep her. That made her angry to. They were family, yet they had let her go so easily. But what made her even angrier, was Natsu Dragneel.  
When they were children, she asked him, "Natsu, if I go missing, will you find me?" He had said he would. They had pretended to be married, they were in love. He threw it all away. He only visited her grave once a year, and that stopped when a new girl came into the picture.  
When she was in the underworld, she saw glimpses of what was happening in the real world. While she was experiencing her own personal hell, they were laughing, and smiling with a pretty, blonde girl named Lucy. That girl had stolen her spot. This Lucy took her spot as Natsu's love, the younger sibling of Mira and Elfman, she was called the light of the guild, just like she used to be! When Natsu took her to fairy tail, he stopped coming to her grave. He spent all of his time with Lucy. It was always Lucy this and Lucy this. He forgot about her. He didn't even try to find her like he promised. It was all Lucy's fault! She would have her revenge.  
Lissanna walked out of the cemetery slowly, getting used to walking again. She knew where her first stop would be. After watching them for so long, she knew where Lucy's house was. She would go to it and kill her, then Natsu would go to her for comfort. It was a full-proof plan. She laughed again and started the slow walk to Lucy's house.  
At Lucy's house  
Lissanna tried to open the door, but no luck. It was locked. Oh well, Lissanna knew there was always a spare under the door mat, courtesy of Mira. She looked and there it was. She grabbed it and unlocked the door. Now came the fun part. The killing. Lissanna crept upstairs into Lucy's bedroom. The door had been left open, so there was no problem getting in. She went to the bed. A lock of blonde hair was coming out of the blanket. Maybe she got sick somehow. It just made her job easier. She looked at the bedside table and looked at the keys, she knew what they did, but she also knew Lucy wouldn't wake up in time to summon anyone. Lissanna took out the knife she had in the dumpster. She would wake up Lucy first. Lissanna wanted to see the terror in her eyes as she was killed.

She pulled away the pink blanket and saw something unexpected. Natsu was hugging Lucy around the waist as there noses touched. If Lissanna was normal, she would have laughed at the situation and took a picture. But that was then, this was now, Lissanna raised the knife over Lucy's head. One stab would be all it would take. She was about to bring it down but something unexpected happened. Natsu bolted upright and looked straight at Lissanna, holding the knife. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Lissanna had died. She shouldn't have been there. He looked again and she was still there, looking like a child caught opening presents before Christmas. Somehow, he snapped out of it, and used his magic to make fire ropes around her. Then he woke up Lucy.  
Lucy woke up with groggy eyes. Natsu usually didn't wake her up, it was the other way around. She looked at the situation. Lissanna had put the knife down, but Lucy could guess what happened. She also could tell by the look on his face, he knew this person, and wasn't happy to see her. "Natsu," she said yawning "Who is this?"  
"We need to go to the guild." Natsu sounded strangely scared. "She shouldn't be here, Lucy," he looked at her tears almost coming out of his eyes. "This is Lissanna." Lucy instantly understood what was wrong. She had heard enough stories about Lissanna to know that she had died on a job, and it had been hard on a guild. She should still be six feet under.  
"Lets go." Lucy said, spooked. "We need master Makarov right now. They headed down the stairs, out the door and to the guild, dragging Lissanna in tow. They didn't know that a dark mage was watching the entire time, laughing like Lissanna's homecoming was something funny that was expected, but you still laugh anyway.

 **Lissanna's body was buried. There is no edolas in this story. I am really excited about finally posting another story that could go to around 20 chapters. I can't wait** **to see how this turns out! PLZ review. I 'm interested in knowing what you think and I am doing requests.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, a very long while. And Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa or any other holiday you might celebrate during this time of year. Heres chapter 2, enjoy and review please.**

Lucy and Natsu were in Makarov's office, waiting for him. Lissanna sat behind them, kneeling on the floor besides the desk. They could hear all the chatter below as people greeting each other and fights started around the guild. Natsu was surprisingly quiet, he just couldn't comprehend what was happening. His childhood best friend was back from the dead, and tried to kill his new best friend. What was he supposed to think?

Lucy looked over at Natsu sadly. She knew he had to be hurting. This was his best friend, who wouldn't be in shock after seeing their dead body start moving and walking and talking. Its never happened before. No one could possibly know what to expect from the undead. "Natsu," Lucy said quietly, trying to break the tension. "Are you okay?" His expression was hurt as he turned toward her, almost as if he lost his will to live. He leaned his head on her shoulder, covering his face. Lucy felt her shirt dampen.

"I don't know Lucy. She's supposed to be dead. It was hard enough seeing her die once, but now that she's back, the pain is fresh in my mind. Her being here just makes me think, what if I had been there? I should've been able to save her, that's what a good friend would do. But I didn't and she died. If I had been there, I could've made sure she never died in the first place. Lucy,..." Natsu's voice broke. "Before I brang you to fairy tail, I was just going through the motions of life, Lissanna's death took my life too. But then when you came, it was like a new light. You were just like Lissanna. Kind, beautiful, a shining light in the darkness. You have that same aura that makes it so I never want to leave you. I just...don't know what to do."

Lucy rubbed Natsu's back silently. Right now, Natsu needed her there for him, they could talk about a new relationship later. Natsu put his arms around her wrist and they stayed like that until the door opened and Makarov came in. He didn't know what to think either, or he did and just couldn't put it into words at the moment. He pointed and gaped. He didn't know what to say for a while. Then he looked at Natsu and knew he had to do something. He remembered how Natsu was like before Lucy. Lissanna's return might bring him back to that point where he wouldn't socialize except to fight. That was the only thing he knew how to do. Makarov couldn't let one of his children do that again.

"We need to tell everyone about this." Makarov said. "I might know how this happened, but we need the rest of the Strauss family to hear this. It is devastating news, but it must be done." Natsu looked up sharply. His eyes were puffy and red, and his body was trembling.

"Y-your going to kill her again aren't you?" Everything was silent as they waited for the answer.

"I'm not sure Natsu, this may be related to something that was discussed at the council meeting. Get Mira and Elfman in here, they'll want to know about this." Lissanna was strangely quiet throughout the whole exchange. She never uttered a sound except now.

"Master!" she cried out in desperation trying to get closer to him. "I'm one of your guild-members. Why would you kill me? Your supposed to be my dad figure. A dad wouldn't kill their own child. Please don't send me back. I can't stand it. Watching all of you have fun without me, celebrating everyday. You forgot about me. You ignored me! And now your just going to kill me again. We're supposed to be family. Family doesn't kill each other!" Lissanna started to cry. Her own father was going to kill her. It was horrible.

Lucy stood up quietly. "I'll go get Mira and Elfman." She walked out the room silently and went to go get the two siblings. This would break them, but they had to know everything before their old sister was killed again. "Mira! Elfman." Lucy called from the second floor. "The master needs you. It's really important."

"Coming!" Mira yelled back to her, dropping off two beers to Macao and Wakaba.

"It must be a mans job for a manly man!" Elfman shouted across the guild hall. Both Strauss siblings came up to the masters office together. They would have to be together so the decision could be made of what to do.

Lucy put her hand up cautiously to them. "Please don't scream when you see this. Your here to make the decision about what's going to happen to her. Lucy knocked three times and opened the door. She ushered for the two to walk in. The reactions were immediate. Mira fell to the ground, trying to form words, but couldn't. Elfman was tearing up as he saw her. The girl he killed so long ago when he couldn't control his magic. Lucy hugged Mira silently, knowing that was the only thing she could do to comfort her friend.

"Mira-nee." Lissanna said, just like she did before she died. "Please help 're going to kill me. We're still family. Save me, don't betray me like they did. Help me take revenge on Lucy. She's trying to steal my place. Please Mira-nee. I know you would never betray me like they did." Mira stopped sobbing. Her sister was asking for her help. Even if it was immoral, she had to do one thing for her sister, as a way to make up for not stopping her death. Mira turned into Satan soul. Makarov tried stopping her, but it was to late. Lissanna's words had gotten to her. Lucy fell to the ground, blood gushing out of her stomach, and Mira grabbed Lissanna and jumped through the window. Nobody knew where they were headed.

 **Boom chapter done. This is the second time I've tried to post this chapter. The first time I posted it, my internet went bleh, and deleted all of my stuff. :( Tell me what you think should happen. Is Mira going to return to fairy tail and betray Lissanna after all or not. Please review. Your going to be the one who decides what happens if you do. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, reaching out for her, as she fell toward the ground. He grabbed her hand, begging her to stay with him. "Is Wendy at the guild!?" Natsu yelled, turning his head toward Makarov desperately. Makarov shook his head. Wendy was out on a job to protect a famous jewel. He needed Lucy to be healed. All the bad stuff always happened to Lucy, why this time, couldn't it be anyone else!

Natsu turned back to Lucy, her eyes were closed, and her skin was paler than usual. "Lucy!" Natsu called out in a panic. "You can't die! We're supposed to go on more adventures together!" Lucy couldn't hear his pleas for her to stay with him. She was already fading away.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled again in a vain attempt to get her back, even if it was just a little bit. Her head turned toward him, and her eyes opened. They were void of emotion.

"Na-Natsu." She said, clutching his hand tightly. Natsu was shocked she managed to say something. "If I die from this, I want you to know, ..." she coughed. "Th-that I love you." she smiled. "I al-always knew I would be confessing, but n-not in this situation." Then her eyes closed, for the last time.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled for one of the last times. Tears coursed down his face and he was broken. His love was gone. He was going kill the person that did this! For once in his life, he actually thought. _Lucy was stabbed right after Lisanna and Mira left, so obviously that makes them the culprit."_ Natsu walked down the stairs into the guild hall gravely. His eyes were covered by his hair.

"Oi flamebrain!" Gray shouted, oblivious to the situation. "Lets fight!" Gray ran toward him at full speed, ready to punch his rival in the face. But something was,...off about him.

"Yeah" Natsu whispered menacingly. "Lets fight." Without looking up, he evaded Grays attack, and set his hand on fire. Then he punched Gray in the stomach. "Do you still want to fight? I have so much energy left." Natsu promptly looked up. He had no pupils, and his entire eyes were the color of just spilled blood. "Come on Gray. I thought you were my rival. As my rival you must be strong enough to fight me even when I'm in a state, right?" Natsu started to laugh and Gajeel narrowed his eyes. He knew what was happening. This is what happened when a dragon or dragonslayer lost their mate. They went absolutely crazy. He had to do something before everyone ended up dead.

"Everyone listen up!" Gajeel shouted capturing the attention of everyone, even Natsu. "That's not the Natsu we know! Something must have happened to Lucy, so if we get Lucy back we get Natsu back to. Evacuate the town. IF someone has to hold him back, they might end up dead! Get out of here! If anyone has a chance to defeat him when he's like this, its me as I'm a fellow dragonslayer. As the guild started to leave to evacuate everyone in town, they heard a conversation happening between the two dragonslayers.

"How smart of you black-steel Gajeel" Gajeel grimaced at the name. "However even you cannot beat me when I've lost my mate. No one can. Maybe if you lost your little shorty you would no how it feels. But you haven't, not yet. So don't talk like you even stand a chance of beating me." natsu lit himself on fire. "You don't have this overwhelming power inside you that comes with losing a mate. The only thing that can stop me is death."

"We'll see about that you fire-breathing bastard!" Gajeel yelled as he ran toward his former nakama, ready to put forth everything he had into defeated the monster who used to be Natsu Dragneel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait...heres the new chapter. Plz revie, follow, favorite, and enjoy the story. This one will be extra long since I haven't updated in a while!**

Gajeel ran toward Natsu, readying his magic. To stop Natsu, they had to get Lucy. Natsu had just came out of the infirmary, so that must have been where she was. They had to get to her. Gajeel fist was a millisecond away from hitting his face when something extraordinary happened. Where Natsu was just standing, no one stood. He had vanished. Where had he gone? Gajeel knew that when he lost his mate, his physical and magical power increased, but could it really be that he couldn't even see his fellow dragonslayer move, how was that possible!?

Gajeel heard a bone cracked and unimaginable pain spread through his back. Blood was coming out of him. He might have died, but then something else happened. "Solid-script, heal!" A blue force hit Gajeel and he felt his bone being stitched back together. Since when had Levy's magic ever been able to heal someone. How in the world could that work. Levy had been hiding underneath the counter when the fight started, but she couldn't watch Gajeel bleed out. So she had intervened. Unfortunately, she had caught Natsu's attention by using her spell. She was in trouble. Natsu was looking right at her. He smirked.

"I guess I can show you how it feels to have your mate taken away now, can't I black-steel Gajeel?" Natsu walked toward the blue haired mage and laughed. His hand caught fire. Levy's eyes went wide. He was really going to try to kill her? Every one in fairy tail were supposed to be friends, Nakama. Si why, why was Natsu doing this? He was the most friendly person out of everyone. Levy felt tears rising in her eyes. If she had to die, she would do it protecting her loved ones. That was how all hero's wanted to die. She would have a hero's death. She smiled sadly.

"Levy!" Gajeel yelled. He jumped up, trying to stop the fireball heading toward his mate. Levy looked at him, and something in Natsu changed. The fire disappeared. Gajeel looked at the fire mage in shock. Why did he stop?

Natsu sniffed the air and stalked toward the infirmary, his eyes slowly turning back to their normal black. What in the world was going on? Natsu reached the stairs going up. He started to sprint up them as fast as possible and threw open the door. Lucy was in there, she was completely pale, and her eyes were vacant of emotion, but she was alive. Natsu turned toward the master and looked at him. How was she alive, her heart had stopped? Natsu hugged her tightly, and kissed her. He was so glad that she was alive, but he didn't know how.

"Natsu." Makarov said. "I understand about your feelings for Lucy, but if you ever purposely hurt on of your guild-mates again, you will be gone from fairy tail. Do you understand?" Natsu nodded and smiled. He would have done anything to get his mate back. This was wonderful!

He kissed her again, and felt her reply in earnest. They then started to date.

With Lissanna and MiraJane

Mira cooed. "Oh how cute! There going to get together and have children!" Lissanna looked at her older sister. She had changed so much in the past years. Where had her goth, dark sister go. She was somewhere in that fake. She had to be. Lissanna snapped.

"Don't say things like that Mira-nee!" Lissanna yelled. "Natsu is mine! I'll never let Lucy have him! We made a promise!" Mira looked at her sister sadly. Lissanna was supposed to be dead, but she was here. That wasn't right. At the time, Mira had been so overjoyed at Lissanna's return, but it was different. Her Lissanna was sweet and would always want to help a friend, not break them down. She also wouldn't be so selfish. Something was wrong with her. And Mira would stick with her until she figured out how to fix her. She needed to know what was wrong with Lissanna.

"Lissanna," Mira said seriously. "Some people are meant to be together, and some aren't. Natsu and Lucy were meant to be together. When you were gone, Natsu wasn't Natsu. He was quiet, didn't like fighting and only talked to people about where Igneel might have been. He was the complete opposite of Natsu. When Lucy came, she was what brought Natsu back. He was happy with her, happier than I've ever seen him with you. Natsu and Lucy have an inseparable bond. It can't be broken. You need to understand that. Not even the strongest love potion will make Natsu overwrite his love for Lucy. You need to move on Lissanna." Mira grabbed Lissanna's hand. She had to get her sister to understand.

Lissanna jerked back angrily. "Even you Mira! Your supposed to support me in everything. That's why I wanted you with me! I thought you'd understand out of everybody. Even you don't want me to be happy!" Lissanna smacked away Mira's hands and backed away. "You betrayed me!

"Lissanna! I would never betray you! I know the real you, and you don't want to really ruin someone else's life! You're not that kind of person!"

Lissanna hissed and knew that what Mira was saying was right, but she couldn't let go of her hatred, otherwise she would just die all over again and would be so lonely.

"When you died, Lucy is the one who healed my broken heart. She's just like you except in looks, Lissanna, Lucy is a good person, she doesn't deserve this!" Mira started to cry. What had her sister become?

A knife lodged itself into Mira's neck. She was dead instantly. "Mira-nee, when I finally do die again, I know that I'll never be lonely." Lissanna stroked her sisters face gently and walked away. Not even bothering to clean up the body. She had plans to make.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu had gone haywire. He had started to destroy all of Magnolia. Wherever he went, houses were destroyed, people were screaming, and fires were spreading. He was destroying his own town. Gajeel had tried to defeat him, but he stood no chance. No one would be able to defeat Natsu like that. He was to enraged, the only way to calm him down was to kill him, or get him back to his mate. No one had been able to get to the place Lucy laid. Natsu guarded the door protectively, against those who were left. He wouldn't let anyone see his mate in her state. Only he was allowed to see her. The reset of them wouldn't understand anything,

He kept looking for things to destroy. He was a angry dragon. In his rage, only another fire dragon could last. Sadly, none existed anymore. There was nobody at all, except the dead.

All of Magnolia was in ruins. There was nothing left. Natsu had destroyed everything. He had started to destroy the east forest. That was the next thing in his path. When Natsu was done, the world would weep for Lucy, as she could have stopped all of this. Her death caused the world to go up in flames.

At the guild

Dead bodies were everywhere. Gajeel laid face-down on the ground, blood pouring out of his head. Levy was a few feet away from him, killed in the same manner. The couple had lost their life to a lifeless dragon. There was no way they could win, but at least they tried. The infirmary was the only place that wasn't ruined. Natsu had made sure that no more harm would come to his mate. That was the only part that didn't get destroyed.

In the infirmary, a girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her stomach hurt badly and she was bleeding, but she found the strength. She turned onto all fours and used a bed to pull herself up. She could see from the window that Magnolia was In ruins. She had to stop it.

The girl felt her blonde hair, and looked at her cloth. They were bloody. She murmured a few words in an ancient language and it was like she never even got stabbed. She decided to go find the reason for the disaster. She had to stop it. That was the only thing she thought as she walked through the destroyed guild hall, passing bodies of people she didn't remember. The only thing on her mind as she went through the door, was the carnage and destruction.

With Natsu

He could smell her. Lucy's scent. It was intoxicating. Flowers and chocolate filled his nose. But that was impossible. She had died in her arms. There was no coming back. Natsu stopped his destruction of the forest to find the scent and where it led to. He ran back toward the town, preparing himself. It couldn't be her, could it?

The scent led him to the edge of Magnolia. His ayes looked around and fell to the ground. She was in front of him. She wasn't bleeding at all, and she was staring at him. Something was wrong with her though. Her eyes held no recognition of the dragon-slayer in front of her.

"Are you the one that did this?" Lucy asked, wanting revenge for the carnage.

"Lucy!" Natsu said. Her voice was so nice to hear. He ran up to her and tried to hug her, but she stepped away from his attempt. "What is it Lucy. Is something wrong?" Natsu's eyes looked at her in concern. He just now noticed the blank look in her eyes.

"Are you the one that did this?" Lucy asked again. She needed someone to pin this on. heaven wouldn't accept her back if she didn't get the right guy. Natsu nodded. He wouldn't ignore his mates questions, that wasn't how he worked.

Lucy was surrounded in a silver light. Something was happened. "Roar of the angel dragon!" The attack hit Natsu straight it the chest. But he wouldn't die from a little attack like that. He was still feeling some of the effects of the power up he had gotten.

"What are you doing Lucy! We're best friends, mates! Why are you attacking me?!" Natsu dodged a fist aimed for his face. He knew he shouldn't hurt his mate but this was necessary. "Roar of the fire dragon." He had to get her in control. She was crazy.

"Please refrain from speaking so familiarly to me. I don't know you." Lucy's mouth formed the words, and it was her voice, but Natsu was sure that she wouldn't want to hurt him. She would love him no matter what he did. That was how they worked. This Lucy said she didn't know him. Was that why? Did she forget everything? And how did she get dragon-slayer magic? All of those questions were running through Natsu's head.

"Claw of the angel dragon." Lucy hit his shoulder, making it bleed. There was a faint glow covering the wound, but otherwise it was the same as any other. Natsu refused to give up. If Lucy wouldn't remember him, or all the times they had been through, he would make her remember.

"Lucy!" he yelled at her as white beams came flying at him. "We met in Hargeon, where I saved you from a mage called Bora. We went on our first official job together where you dressed up as a maid. We defeated lullaby together! We went on an s-class mission without permission! There was the time when you fell out of the infinity clock and I caught you. When you were tortured by Sabertooth, I was one of the people who was worried about you! We fought against FranMalth together! We defeated him by using your smarts. We had so many fun times together, with our friends! Natsu was right in front of her now and his lips crashed against hers hard.

Lucy was surprised at first, but closed her eyes into the kiss. Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to him. He broke the kiss. "Lucy," he said firmly. "If you don't remember, then I'll create more happy, sad, exciting, and fun memories with you. I won't let you leave me again, because I love you."

Lucy's eyes were tearing up. That was a beautiful proclamation. It made her happy that someone in this world was willing to go so far for another person. She smiled at him. Then she screamed in pain. She fell to the ground, clutching her head.

Memories rushed through her brain. All of the times he talked about, all of her friends, her parent's death. The bodied she passed in the guild floor, those belonged to her best friend, and her lover. How had she just walked past him with no regard? A pure white dragon wrapping her up with it's tail. What was she doing? She started to cry, her head fell on Natsu's shoulder, just as it had after Éclair died. Her sobs were loud.

Natsu didn't say anything. He just hugged her. It was his fault she was crying. He was the one who killed Gajeel and Levy, and the one who destroyed the town. This was his fault. He would own up to it after Lucy was better.

* * *

Lissanna stared at the two from behind a fallen tree. Natsu was talking about all the times they spent together. Maybe she could leave them alone. It was obvious they would never leave each other. She felt a tear run down her face. He would never love her. She left in sadness. She didn't deserve to love someone as perfect as Natsu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. This story is about finished, even if it Is sort of ahort. This might be one of the last chapters I post for this story. Anyway, plz review, follow and fave. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! I finally just got to over 50 reviews on my account so I am so happy about that. Plz help me reach my goal of 100. That would be amazing. Enjoy!**

Lucy was in Natsu's arms, safe. She had her dragon back. Nothing could ever bring back Gajeel, Levy, and all the others, but at least he was here. Plus, that magic she had used, where did she learn it, she wondered. She had retained some memories of the event and it seemed liked she was a dragonslayer, but that wasn't possible. She didn't remember being raised by a dragon. She had said Angel dragon slayer, so maybe she had angel magic, but that wouldn't explain the dragonslayer part. Maybe she was a dragonslayer and her memories were sealed. Lucy knew that the reason that her magic power increase was because Natsu went berserk, and Natsu went berserk because she had almost been killed. Her magic had been able to save her that time.

Would Lissanna make another attempt on her life? It seemed like she would if she went this far. Lucy actually didn't blame Lissanna. She thought she would be bitter too if someone just stole her life and didn't act like she was purposely doing it. Lissanna must have thought that she was trying to steal her life and everything she had, that was why she wanted revenge so bad. It was that important to her. Suddenly Lucy felt bad. Lissanna must have been hurting, watching someone else come into her friends life and replace her. She must have thought that they forgot her and felt abandoned. Lucy decided something. She would explain the truth to Lissanna, after all, it was the fastest way to stop what was happening, but first she wanted to try something.

Lucy was still in Natsu's arms and she looked up at him. He had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. So dark and soulful like the night sky. It reminded of her of her celestial spirits. She missed them, but it wasn't the right time to call them out, not now. If Lissanna was watching, her spirits doting on her wasn't what she needed. She needed to find Lissanna. That was the first step, then explaining the truth, and figuring out what happened to Mira. She had just disappeared with Lissanna and she hadn't been seen since.

"Natsu," Lucy said, hoping Natsu would go along with her plan. She whispered something into his ear and he nodded. He understood what she wanted him to do. They both stood up and were close enough to kiss. "You jerk!" Lucy yelled as she slapped Natsu in the face, leaving a red handprint.

"What the hell did I do now Luce! All I was doing was comforting you!" Natsu yelled back, trying his best to sound angry and not burst out laughing.

Lucy growled menacingly. Lissanna was watching now, maybe there was hope for their relationship. She could help Natsu to get rid of Lucy, then maybe he would accept her as a lover. Just a lover though, because he had already chosen a mate for life sadly. "You can't just kiss a girl when your not dating! It's not right!"

"Oh your talking about what's right and what's not?!" Natsu leaned in closer so there noses were touching. "What's not right Is you just showing me your a dragonslayer! You know how long I've been looking for the dragons!" Lissanna decided to make her presence known.

"Natsu's right Lucy," she said grinning. "It's also not alright to smack someone after they comfort you." Natsu and Lucy released the laugh's they were trying so hard to not release earlier. Lissanna stared at the two in confusion. Had she been played?

"Lissanna," Lucy said after she calmed down. She gently touched the other girls shoulder. "I'm sorry you felt like I was trying to steal your life. I'm not, truly. I just really wanted to fit in. I wanted to know everything about fairy tail. I never thought my actions would hurt you, that's why I decided that after my apology, if your still hurting, I'll leave the fairy tail guild. Then you won't have to worry about your place in the guild. It will always be open to you, In life or in death." Lucy smiled while Lessanna managed to look even more confused. Suddenly she started crying and threw herself into Lucy. Lucy stumbled a bit but hugged the younger girl.

"I never wanted this to happen!" Lissanna shouted as she cried. "I just wanted you to know how much it hurt me to see you take my place in everyone's life. I'm so sorry! I've caused so much trouble. Even Mira-nee Is dead. I am such a terrible person!"

Lucy and Lissanna continued hugging, Natsu stood awkwardly to the side. "Lucy," Lissanna said, "I'm ready to go back. I'll remember everything that happened that way it doesn't happen again okay?" Lucy nodded and began to walk with Lissanna back to the guild to deliver the news. Some of the guild was still living. That was enough to send Lissanna away with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so this could be potentially the last chapter for this story! Yay! My first over 3 chapter book completed :) Plz enjoy and tell me if you would want to see a sequel for this story or not. A sequel might be like Natsu and Lucy's life together after Lissanna is gone.**

Lissanna, Lucy, and Natsu walked toward the fairy tail guild trying not to notice all the destruction around them. Buildings were collapsed, plants were on fire, and there was debris all over the ground. They didn't want to see all of it, but they had too. There wasn't a way they couldn't see it.

The guild doors opened and Lucy and Natsu stepped inside. Lissanna was really nervous. After all she had done, would they really just forgive her, just like that? They would be crazy if they did. Makarov was standing in front of the guild doors ready to start talking. He seemed annoyed.

"Lissanna." she was still hiding behind the doors, but Makarov knew she was there. "You have caused members of fairy tail to meet their end, you've destroyed Magnolia, and you tried to break apart two of my brats. That cannot go unpunished." Lissanna hiccupped. She was about ready to cry, but she knew this was her own fault.

"I know" she said looking at the ground, showing herself to Makarov. Her face had tear stains on them, her clothe had holes, and she was covered in blood. She looked like a murderer, or as though she had just escaped being murdered.

"Your punishment will be, first off you are no longer a member of fairy tail. No one in the fairy tail guild hurts each other. That's something all fairy tail members should uphold, but you didn't." Lissanna nodded. She was trying so hard to not let out the tears In her eyes. "The next thing is..." Makarov walked up to his child a long time ago and hugged her. "I missed you a lot, but you need to go back to the land of the dead. People can't come back to life, it's against the laws of nature." Lissanna nodded and hugged Makarov back.

"I was planning on going back. I don't deserve to be living after all the trouble I've put you all through." Lissanna walked toward the doors of the guild, ready to walk back to Kardia Cathedral to go back. This was what needed to happen. With her gone, all the things that happened should be reversed. Hopefully, Gajeel, Levy and Mira, they would all be alive again. All she had to do was leave. This time for good.

Lissanna felt a hand on her shoulder. "Lucy?" Lucy just smiled at her. It was a smile telling her she wouldn't have to go through this alone.

"I'll go with you Lissanna. I'm not letting anyone die without a proper goodbye." Natsu grinned and Makarov smiled kindly at Lissanna. They would all see her off. She was so happy.

"Lets go then" Lissanna smiled for one of the first times since she came back to the world of the living. All four of them walked back to Kardia Cathedral to see Lissanna off.

* * *

 **At Kardia Cathedral**

"All right," Lissanna said. "I'm ready to go."

"Be safe in that world child. We wish you the best." Lissanna nodded at Makarov's words and got ready to leave. Then she remembered something. The whole reason she was alive right now in the first place.

"Before I go, I have something to tell you." Lissanna breathed in deeply. "Before I came back to this world, I was angry, and wanted to kill everyone for forgetting me." Lucy's eyes widened in horror and lissanna noticed. "I don't feel that way anymore. This was in the past." She said it quickly so Lucy would know. "There was a ...man and he put this weird potion thing on my grave. It was really painful. It was like being burned, froze, and stabbed all at once. Then after that, I was able to come back to life. That potion was what bought me back. I think because my feelings were so negative, I was able to come back because of that potion."

Makarov nodded. "So somebody has a potion that can bring restless spirits back to life." Lissanna started walking toward her grave.

"I'll see you on the other side once you get here. Hopefully that's not for a long time." She giggled a little bit and stepped into her grave. She waved, laid down and she was back in her rest, this time hopefully forever.

"Master," Lucy said nervously. "Whoever brought Lissanna back, do you think they could be going around Fiore bringing the dead back to life?" It was a scary assumption. If people were being bought back to life who wanted to kill someone who was living, there could be a huge problem. They would have to get the person to willingly get back in their grave. Lissanna was a naturally good person in her first life so it was easier with her than it would be with other people. If a murdurer was revived, they would have no chance to win.

"We'll have to tell everyone in the guild first." Makarov said. "We need some more opinions on this matter" Lucy nodded.

"I'm all fired up!" The three friends started to run toward the guild. They weren't expecting what was happening there.

* * *

Mira, Levy and Gajeel were sitting on the guild floor wondering what happened. They were supposed to be dead, why were they in their guild hall. The three found themselves being hugged tightly. "Levy, Gajeel." Pantherlily nodded at the two, he knew death wouldn't stop Gajeel from going after the one who killed him. He was to hard headed.

"Mira-nee!" Elfman lifted up his sister and hugged her tightly. "I missed you." Mira smiled.

"I missed you too Elf."

"Levy! Were you really in the land of the dead?" A worried Jet asked her, serious for once. Levy nodded. Then she started crying. She grabbed Gajeels arm and cried into his shirt.

"Levy-chan?" Droy asked, wanting to comfort his crush.

"The land of the dead is a scary place." Gajeel grimaced. "There are all types of monsters there, and if you try to beat them, they absorb your magic and become invincible. If we were left down there to much longer, we would've already been sent to the real afterlife, where souls wander. Levy was really close to going there before we got here." Even Gajeel was scared of that place, which meant no human should have to go there.

"Gajeel, Mira-san, Levy-chan, I'm glad you're all back!" Lucy waved as she ran into the guild hall. She had missed seeing her friends. After all that happened, she definitely needed some friends that she could talk to.

"Wah Lu-chan!" Levy jumped off of Gajeel's arms into Lucy's. No one noticed but the iron dragons slayer started to frown. "I was so scared!" Lucy rubbed the back of Levy's head soothingly. As if to tell her everything was okay.

"It's great to have all three of you back, even you Gajeel. I know we don't talk very much, but someday you're going to be Levy's boyfriend so it would be bad if you died."

Gajeel jumped up and looked like he was about to punch Lucy. "What do you know bunny girl! Last I checked you were in the same boat as Levy. You ain't got a boyfriend either!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at Gajeel.

"You should check again Gajeel. I can't believe you didn't notice that Lucy's smell changed. She has a more burning smell now. I mated her." Everyone's mouth opened in shock. Natsu had actually gotten a girlfriend!

Lucy giggled. "Lu-chan," Levy said smiling. "Later you'll have to tell me how that happened. I didn't think you'd get a boyfriend." Lucy looked nervous. This wasn't the best idea to tell her, but Lucy agreed anyway.

"Alright, fine. We'll have a girls night out with you, me, Erza, Mira, and Wendy, Charle and Juvia too. No boys at all!" All of the girls cheered and fist pumped the air. "Oh yeah, and no boys allowed." She glared at Natsu and Gray when she said that. They were the main culprits.

"Don't look at me Lucy, he's always dragging me!" Gray shouted pointing at Natsu.

"What! NO! It's your stupid idea. Your always like 'oh my god we're totally going to get some good sights!' Your the culprit."

"No you are firebrain!"

"What'd you just call me droopy eyes!"

"Nothing Slanty eyes!" Then another fight happened in the fairy tail guild. As usual, everyone got involved.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is the end of this story :) If you'd like to see a sequel, Plz review and tell me. I'm also taking requests for stories. I don't have very many ideas at the moment so I would love to hear what you guys want to see me make. Anyway, thnx for reading the entire story. It might not have been very good. I hope you enjoyed it though. Plz consider reading some of my other fairy tail stories. BYE!  
**


End file.
